


"Is that a fanfiction about Y/N and me?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [18]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Boyle ships it, Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @alicia5833:“Hey Charles you left your notebook on the table here you g- wait is that a fanfiction about Y/N and me ?” “Jake I can explain… I ALREADY HAVE A SHIP NAME I CAN’T STOP MYSELF





	"Is that a fanfiction about Y/N and me?"

Jake was glad that they had new clues to the case, all thanks to his friend Boyle. Team work hardly ever failed them. However, as Charles walked back to his desk, Jake realized he left something behind. 

“Hey Charles you left your notebook on the table, here you g-” He interrupted himself when he absently opened it and read a few lines of his handrwriting. “Wait, is that a fanfiction about Y/N and me?” 

Charles quickly walked back to Jake’s table and took his notebook from the young man’s hands. He composed a grimace of embarrassment as his friend stared at him in shock, confusion and awkwardness.

“Jake I can explain… I ALREADY HAVE A SHIP NAME. I CAN’T STOP MYSELF!” Charles was very excited as he looked over his shoulder to Y/N.

“If Y/N saw this…” When he followed Charles’ glance, he interrupted himself and freaked out. “Crap, Y/N is coming… Crap…” 

“Hey, guys” Then Y/N arrived, acting casually. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing” Jake managed to mumble, while Charles observed in silence. “Just hanging out”

“Yeah, because a police station is the best place to hang out” Y/N chuckled, knowing Jake felt awkward and he was being goofy as usual. 

“Totally!” Jake tried to appear nonchalant, but he was clearly mortified. 

“Oh, what’s that?” Y/N pointed at the notebook. “Is Charles’ fanfiction done?” 

The other two froze, staring at her in bewilderment. They both wanted to say something, but Jake just managed to gawk in awe. It was Charles who piped up this time. 

“You’ve seen it? You’ve read it?” His tone changed to mildly excited. “How was it?”

“Dude!” Jake complained, slapping him softly. 

“Yeah, Gina gave it to me. Pretty good, I like your writing” Y/N patted Charles’ arm, then turning to Jake. “So you like me or something, Jakey?” 

“Pf, no” He replied, pretending to be offended. Still, he noticed Y/N’s smug staring and buckled. “Fine, maybe I do! Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?” 

“This” The reply he got was a chuckle followed by a kiss on the lips. 

Jake froze again, taken aback by the gesture. Charles yelped happily, and Y/N smiled on the kiss as Jake slowly relaxed and melted into it. They heard Rosa and a few others whooping as they watched the scene. 

Y/N and Jake sweetly smiled at each other, staring into their eyes as a magical love spell settled between them. However, this was soon broken when Charles began gushing over what had just happened. 

“Dreams really do come true” He whispered genuinely, placing an arm around each one of them. “I’m over the moon, over the moon”


End file.
